mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Trainer's Manual Mafia IV
| image = File:TMM4.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = Forgotten District Mafia | host = Araver & Aaryan | link = | size = 10 Players (Small) | startdate = 17.06.2011 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = 1) Hidden G 2) flamebirde 3) EDM (JaneDoe23) 4) good22 5) TheCube 6) Petrus 7) YoDell (KlueMaster) 8) Anon26 9) Auramyna 10) RainThinker | first = RainThinker | last = 1) Hidden G 2) flamebirde 3) EDM 8) Anon26 9) Auramyna | mvp = - | awards = - }} Trainer's Manual Mafia IV was a game designed and hosted by Araver & Aaryan as a newbie training game, continuing the training Mafias series. Rebranded as Forgotten District I as part of the series. It began on June 17th, 2011 and ended in a Baddie win in D3 (June 23rd, 2011). Game Mechanics Rules *Any given day, if the vote is tied, 1 random player from those tied is lynched. *Order of actions: Save >> Night Kill >> Block >> Spy. Use of ">>" means all actions happen chronologically in that order. Role Description Baddies (Mafia): Shady characters, trying to make an extra buck by circumventing the rules and of course. Have BTSC and a NightKill. WinCon: Removing those who oppose their business. *'The Loan Shark': He has made enough money offering unsecured loans to the nice people in the neighborhood. Wants to expand his business while maintaing a front cover. Ability: When spied, he appears as a random living Goodie. *'John "Muscles"': Former linebacker, career terminated by a knee injury. Very good at getting loans back, not so good with strategy. Ability: Each night, can make someone dream of a better world (Block) *'The Dealer': Moving in on a seemingly open market, he struck a bargain with local "enforcement" to deliver his product. Will stop at nothing. Ability: Each day, can bribe his way into stopping a vote (Vote Manip - Can make one vote count x0). Goodies (Innocents): Peaceful taxpayers trying to keep a clean neighborhood. WinCon: To get rid of the Baddies by lynching them all during the day. *'The "Doctor":' Former Med student, did not finish his studies due to money problems and a recurring addiction. Knows enough to help a player survive minor injuries. Ability: Can save a player each night. Can save self. (Save) *'The Tracker:' Former soldier, advanced training as a tracker. Knows his way around and can help, but prefers to be left alone. Ability: Each night can spy on a player (Spy) *'The Baker:' Scarred by Muscles in a barfight when he refused to pay, bankrupte. He has sworn to get revenge, but still can't tackle Muscles at night. Ability: His vote counts x2 only if placed on Muscles (Self vote manip). *'The Soldier:' Just came back from a tour of duty, still amazed and happy that birds still want to sing for him. However, if the Tracker dies, he gets to play the hero. Ability: No action (Vanilla). Will know if the Tracker dies, but cannot out this to the rest of players (Eliminated from game if he outs it). *'The Shopowner:' Still owns huge debts and his business barely covers the vig. Wants a clean way out of the mess he got himself into. Ability: No action (Vanilla) *'The Dock Worker:' Worked in the docks for a while, got a job from his childhood friend (the Baker) for a while and now has to sweep the floor for the Shopowner. Ability: No action (Vanilla) *'The Bartender:' Knows much, says very little, tries to keep out of fights. But he would like a safe neighborhood for his little boy. Ability: No action (Vanilla) Host's Summary Winning Faction Baddies *flamebirde - The Dealer *Anon26 - John "Muscles" *Auramyna - The Loan Shark MVP: - Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Hosts: Aaryan and Araver # Hidden G - The Baker # flamebirde - The Dealer # EDM - The Soldier # good22 - The Shopowner - Lynched D1 # TheCube - The Tracker - killed N2 by the Baddies # Petrus - The Bartender - Lynched D2 # YoDell - The "Doctor" - Lynched D3 # Anon26 - John "Muscles" # Auramyna - The Loan Shark # RainThinker - The Dock Worker - killed N1 by the Baddies Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 6 Category:Trainer's Manual Mafias